


You’re my atomic clock of days

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Heroes RPF
Genre: M/M, Video, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out on the boat, Adrian wakes up Milo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re my atomic clock of days

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Anonymous Kink Meme II](http://perdiccas.livejournal.com/78788.html). Prompt: “RPS: Adrian/Milo/Camera – ‘That video better not EVER be seen by ANYONE, you hear me? Adrian. Seriously.’”

Milo wasn’t sure where he was at first. He was warm, and comfortable, but his brain was still mostly sleep-fogged. He felt wonderful, probably because someone had their lips wrapped around his cock. That provided a good clue. “Morning to you, too,” he muttered sleepily.

 

Adrian just hummed in response, sending delicious vibrations through Milo that he echoed with a pleasured shiver.

 

“What’sgnon?” he slurred, unwilling to climb far enough out of his stupor to form proper words.

 

“You fell asleep naked,” Adrian explained. He slid a loose fist gently, teasingly over Milo’s cock, now slick with saliva. Milo remembered that happening, if hazily. Getting drunk with Adrian on the boat. Anchoring out here where no one would disturb them, where they could be themselves. He remembered falling asleep blissfully fucked out, rocked by the swelling of the waves.

 

“Seemed like the thing to do,” he muttered. He kept his eyes closed, relaxing, trying to drift in his dream-like languor just a little longer.

 

“He just looks so sexy lying out here like this, doesn’t he? I couldn’t resist.” Milo stretched his hips up lazily, and Adrian responded by tightening his grip. “One thing about Milo, he’s always eager to please.”

 

“Why are you talking weird?” Milo cracked an eye open to see Adrian sprawled naked beside him, all playful grin and crazy hair. One of Adrian’s hands was languidly jacking Milo’s cock. The other held a video camera.

 

“What. Is. That?”

 

Adrian turned to smile at him, and turned the camera, too, capturing the look of horror on Milo’s face. A red light blinked next to the hand grip. It was recording. “What’s it look like?”

 

“You can’t be serious.” Milo tried to scoot away, but Adrian tightened his grip on his cock, and Milo stopped, exasperated.

 

“I’m completely serious, as usual.” Adrian turned the camera back to Milo’s lap, and Milo found his eyes inexorably following as Adrian resumed jacking him. He was very, very hard.

 

“That video better not _ever_ be seen by _anyone_ , you hear me?” Adrian grinned and tongued the head of Milo’s cock. “Adrian, seriously.”

 

“What, you don’t want my artistic talents recognized?” he asked in mock-horror as he continued to shower licks and kisses up and down the length of Milo’s erection. “This could be my big break.”

 

“Shut up,” Milo mumbled. It wasn’t fair, being distracted like this. “I mean it, Adrian.”

 

“It’s just for me. For…later.”

 

Milo heard something else under that, something Adrian would never say out loud. _For when you get tired of me. For when I lose you._ “Love you.” He pulled Adrian up to kiss him. “But you better not have nefarious purposes in mind.”

 

“Oh, I certainly have nefarious purposes in mind.”

 

“For the video.”

 

“Well, maybe if you’re nice to me, it won’t end up on YouTube.”

 

“What’s your pleasure?”

 

Adrian stood up and backed away a few steps to lean against the railing, resting the camera against his chest and pointing it at Milo. “Can you guess?”

 

“Yeah,” Milo grinned. He crawled over to Adrian, swaying his hips and sticking out his ass. “I think I get the idea.” He knelt in front of Adrian, who was haloed with the light of the rising sun, and nuzzled his head against Adrian’s leg. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” He nibbled at the thin skin at the juncture of Adrian’s thigh, trying to find a place to bite.

 

“And what day is it?” Adrian asked with a smirk.

 

Milo looked directly at the camera. “Monday.” He ran a hand up the back of Adrian’s leg to squeeze his luscious ass. “Can’t you turn that thing off?”

 

“Come on. Humor me.” Adrian took his eyes off the video screen to look at Milo directly. “Please.”

 

Milo was no match for the full on Pasdar eyes. In response, he slipped his mouth over the head of Adrian’s cock, and was rewarded with a contented sigh.

 

Adrian rubbed a hand through Milo’s hair, which was too short to grab. “Miss your long hair.”

 

“I don’t,” Milo grumbled. He fastened his lips around Adrian’s cock again and tried his darndest to shut him up.

 

“Look at the camera when you do that.”

 

Milo pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base of Adrian’s erection, but refused to look at the camera. “I’m not a porn star.” He dove back into the fray, sucking as much flesh into his mouth as he could fit.

 

“You could be,” Adrian said. “Mouth like that.” His voice was strained, but he could still talk, which meant Milo wasn’t doing his job right. He went deeper, pushing past his gag reflex to swallow Adrian all the way down.

 

Adrian gasped, and he moved the camera over to the side to get a profile shot. “Really not disproving my theory here.” He moved the camera back to rest against his chest. Then he brushed a hand against Milo’s face, against cheeks hollowed with suction. “Show me your eyes.”

 

Milo looked up at the camera. His gaze stayed there was he pulled his mouth off Adrian’s cock, swirled his tongue around the head, and then swallowed the whole thing again.

 

“Christ.” Adrian swayed against the railing. “You’re beautiful.”

 

Milo ignored him and spoke straight to the camera. “Put the camera down and fuck me.”

 

“Lay down,” Adrian said. He made no move to turn off the recorder.

 

“Put down the camera.” Milo ran a fingernail down the length of Adrian’s dick. “And make me.”

 

Adrian pushed past Milo to deposit the camera on top of a stack of towels. Then he pulled Milo down onto the deck and peppered his face with a dozen little kisses. “Say it again,” he demanded.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Adrian pushed him onto his back and pressed his palm against Milo’s straining cock. “Ask and you shall receive.” He jumped up to grab supplies from a chair by the cabin, and when he returned, he cocked his head to the side curiously. “Scoot back.”

 

Milo pushed himself backwards across the deck.

 

“And to the left.”

 

Milo looked at the camera, then back at Adrian. “Are you checking out the _angles_?”

 

“I have a director’s eye,” Adrian said loftily.

 

“Oh yeah?” Milo grinned up at him and stretched out languidly. “What do you think?”

 

Adrian knelt over him and pressed a kiss to his belly. “I think you’ve got the right stuff, kid.” He drizzled lube onto his hand, and slid two fingers behind Milo’s balls to nudge at the crevice of his ass. Milo spread his legs wider and lifted his hips, inviting.

 

“You’re dirty,” Adrian purred.

 

“You have no idea.”

 

It hadn’t been that long since the last time, late last night; Milo was still slick, and Adrian’s fingers slid in easily. He pumped his fingers in and out for awhile, enjoying the dirty sway of Milo’s hips and the way his cock leaked against his belly.

 

Adrian pulled his fingers out and pressed a kiss to the tip of Milo’s cock. “You.” He kissed Milo’s chest, just above the heart. “Are.” Then the crooked corner of his mouth. “Gorgeous.”

 

“You’re just saying that for the camera,” Milo said shakily.

 

Adrian shook his head, and began guiding his cock into Milo. “Not a chance.” With a sharp jerk of his hips, he slid the large head of his dick inside.

 

Milo pushed back into the beautiful stretch of it, and Adrian didn’t disappoint, feeding him more and more until their bodies were pressed flush together with Milo’s cock trapped between them.

 

“So do you want me to scream like a porn star?” Milo panted. “Put on a show for the camera?”

 

“No. Don’t want that,” Adrian said, suddenly serious. “You can just let yourself be. Okay?”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Go.”

 

Adrian began to move: first short, shallow thrusts that made Milo squirm and clutch at his cock. Then he made his strokes longer, pulling out almost all the way and pressing in slowly. Milo jacked himself faster, shivering each time Adrian’s cock dragged over his prostate. “More, please,” he groaned. “Harder.”

 

“I said you didn’t have to play the porn star,” Adrian teased.

 

Milo reached up, grabbed Adrian by the back of his neck, and pulled him down so he could snarl in his face. “Fuck me harder.”

 

And he did. Adrian sped up, panting against Milo’s neck as he pistoned in and out. Milo bucked his hips up to meet Adrian’s thrusts, trying to take him deeper. His hand flew up and down his cock, which felt heavy and so damn good Milo thought he might die.

 

Then Adrian angled his hips up a bit, the head of his cock punched into just the right spot, and that was it. Milo came hard, warm and slick between their bodies. Adrian was only a few strokes behind. He pulled out and jerked himself furiously, adding his come to the mess on Milo’s belly.

 

Adrian slumped against his chest, Milo wrapped his arms around Adrian’s waist as they both came down from their high.

 

“You going to turn the camera off now?”

 

“If I have to,” Adrian sighed.

 

“Well, when we get in the water to clean off, I’m going to dunk you, and you wouldn’t want that to show up on YouTube, would you?”

 

Adrian grinned and ruffled Milo’s already messy hair. “Nope. Wouldn’t want that.”


End file.
